Apple Pie
by Macarousse
Summary: Edward agit de façon étrange aujourd'hui. Alphonse se demande pourquoi. La réponse se trouverait-elle au coeur d'une tarte aux pommes ? Elricest léger. Post-manga.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Bon, cet OS a été écrit à la demande d'ARnoFool, qui voulait voir Alphonse, un chat et des mouettes. Ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette petite histoire, mais j'ai réussi à les caser. Il a fallu trouver un endroit à l'équate, parce qu'il n'y a pas de mer à Amestris, et donc pour les mouettes c'est pas top. Donc j'ai casé une rivière quelque part dans le pays, du genre de celle qu'on peut voir à Resembool, avec de la forêt autour, dans le genre des aber bretons (parce qu'en Bretagne, y'a des mouettes u_u). Malheureusement, il me manque toujours la partie iode, mer et tout le tralala pour nos amies les mouettes. Donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas... Pouvez-vous accepter le fait que les mouettes de cet OS sont de grosses paumées qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre mer et rivière ? xD**

**Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cet OS, mais ça me titillait. Ici, y'a un léger Elricest. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous force pas à lire (vous pouvez vérifier, il n'y a aucun pistolet de Riza braqué sur vous, de bras de Scar au-dessus de votre tête ou d'épée d'Olivia sous votre gorge). Aussi, au lieu de me faire la morale "HAN MAIS C'EST IGNOBLE LE ELRICEST !" veuillez lire des fictions qui ne vous hérissent pas le poil, merci.**

**Autre remarque, cet OS se situe après le manga, en théorie vu que c'est pas encore fini, après que Al ait récupéré son corps. Corps qui ressemble à celui de Conqueror Of Shambala (oui, parce que je préfère Al avec les cheveux châtains, c'est indéniable). Et puis le blond, c'est only-Edo.**

**Et, amateurs de tartes aux pommes, si vous en avez sous la main, je vous invite à la déguster !**

* * *

C'était un jour particulier pour un certain alchimiste blond. Non, ce n'était pas celui où il avait, enfin, dépassé son petit frère. Un jour, peut-être, mais pas celui-ci.

Ce matin, le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist s'était levé de bonne heure, exploit déjà remarquable en soi, et avant Alphonse, encore plus étonnant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, curieusement, à sept heures pétantes, Edward était dans la cuisine, affairé à préparer ce qui ressemblait à des sandwiches au jambon.

Il prenait garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, même si quelques petites coupures dues à un maniement douteux du couteau de cuisine avaient réussi à lui faire échapper de petits couinements de douleur et d'agacement.

Sa besogne achevée, il observa d'un œil fier les cinq sandwiches et la salade de pommes de terre exposés devant lui, sur la table de travail. Il les rangea dans une glacière improvisée et s'attaqua à la préparation laborieuse d'une tarte aux pommes dont Winry lui avait prêté la recette.

Découper les pommes en quartiers sans faire une scène de film d'horreur fut une tâche bien difficile pour le noviste en cuisine, mais Edward parvint quand même à enfourner une tarte qui n'avait pas l'air si mauvaise que ça. Il enclencha la minuterie du four, tête en l'air comme il était, il pouvait bien la laisser cramer, et ça c'était hors de question, il ne restait plus qu'une demie pomme.

D'un geste, il balaya les mèches de cheveux blonds qui le gênaient et se remit au travail. Il n'avait pas encore déjeuné, et ça n'allait pas se préparer tout seul. Il commença alors à sortir du pain et de la confiture pour faire des tartines, une bouteille de jus d'orange ainsi que des céréales qu'il déposa sur la table. Il sortit aussi deux bols, deux cuillers, deux verres, et mit la table. Fier de son œuvre, il retourna aux fourneaux pour nettoyer le bazar qu'il avait mis là. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Alphonse s'y prenait pour cuisiner dans une pièce toujours rutilante, lui, dès qu'il mettait la main à la pâte, ça devenait un vrai champ de bataille. Un champ de bataille qui commençait fortement à s'emplir d'une douce odeur de tarte aux pommes.

Odeur qui avait dû dépasser les frontières de la cuisine, puisqu'un être aux cheveux d'un châtain clair plutôt courts se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant qu'on viendrait de réveiller. Edward sursauta quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'Alphonse. Il eut un sourire chaleureux quand il son frère, plus grand que lui, cependant perdu dans un pyjama deux fois trop large, les cheveux en bataille, l'expression de celui qui ne sait pas encore pourquoi il a dû quitter les bras de Morphée. Le plus jeune observait son aîné comme s'il sortait d'un cartoon. Le spectacle d'un Edward à peine coiffé, déjà habillé, la taille cintrée par un tablier bleu avec un chat brodé dessus, les joues tâchées d'œufs et barbouillé de farine était plutôt curieux, voire même cosmique.

Et pourquoi Alphonse s'était-il levé à huit heures un dimanche ? Facile. Il avait sentit l'odeur d'une tarte aux pommes.

« Bonjour Al !

_ Bonjour Nii-san…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? » demanda Edward, connaissant déjà la réponse

En effet, Alphonse pointa le four du doigt, une lueur interrogatrice et gourmande dans le regard. Edward sourit, l'attirance de son frère pour les pâtisseries égalerait presque celle de Winry pour les boulons et autres vis.

Il lui expliqua que cette tarte était pour plus tard. Qu'il n'y toucherait pas maintenant. Alphonse fit la moue, le grondement de son estomac lui commanda alors de s'asseoir pour avaler le petit déjeuner préparé par les soins de son aîné.

Une fois la première tartine engouffrée et le jus d'orange bu, Alphonse eut les idées un peu plus claires et observa un instant son grand frère, occupé à mâchonner une tartine sur laquelle il y avait plus de confiture que de pain.

« Dis, nii-san…

_ Mouich ?

_ Pourquoi t'es levé, toi ? Et pourquoi t'as fait une tarte ? Aussi, pourquoi t'as fait le petit dèj' ? Comment ça se fait que t'es déjà habillé ?

_ Hey ! Une question à la fois s'il te plait !

_ Oui, d'accord, mais réponds. Tu me fais peur, tu es pas malade, hein ?

_ Mais non ! Ton frère ne peut-il pas se montrer serviable de temps en temps ?

_ Non. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre.

_ Merci du compliment…

_ Bon, tu m'expliques ?

_ Ok. Je suis levé parce qu'il est l'heure. J'ai fait une tarte pour qu'on la mange. Pareil pour le petit dèj'. Et je suis déjà habillé parce que je ne compte pas sortir en pyjama. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'aller prendre ta douche et fissa.

_ Hein ?

_ Pas de discussion Al ! Direction la salle de bains et plus vite que ça ! » ordonna Edward, d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique

Alphonse, un peu sonné mais pas complètement idiot, se plia à la volonté de son aîné et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier. Il se demandait vraiment quelle mouche avait piqué Edward, il n'était pas normal. D'habitude, il se levait vers midi, et c'était Al qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Le châtain se lava en vitesse, profitant à peine de la chaleur de l'eau, avant de s'habiller simplement d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Le tout complété par des baskets dont le blanc tirait à présent sur le gris sale.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, curieux comme pas deux. Qu'est-ce qu'Ed avait encore en tête ? Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il allait le bombarder de questions.

« Nii-san ! Je suis prêt !

_ C'est bien ! Viens dans l'entrée ! » cria Edward depuis la dite entrée

Alphonse obéit sagement et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. A peine la porte poussée, sa vision fut obstruée par un tissu dont il sentit qu'on nouait les extrémités derrière son crâne. Instinctivement, il mit les mains sur le tissu, tentant de l'enlever.

« Non Al ! Pas de triche !

_ Mais nii-san… Pourquoi tu m'as bandé les yeux ?

_ Parce que une surprise que tu peux deviner c'est plus une surprise ! Idiot !

_ Une surprise ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu poses trop de questions, avance. »

Alphonse avança à tâtons, guidé par son aîné qui lui tenait les épaules. Il faillit se prendre la porte à cause d'un instant d'inattention de la part d'Edward, occupé à ramasser quelque chose. Il s'excusa et continua à le faire avancer hors de la maison. Il devina qu'on le faisait rentrer dans une voiture, il se cogna d'ailleurs la tête contre le toit, Edward ayant mal jugé de la hauteur.

Il crut reconnaitre une voix moqueuse et un rire étouffé, il supposa qu'il s'agissait du Colonel Mustang ou d'Havoc. Les portes furent fermées, et le moteur vrombit.

Alphonse se demandait vraiment où Edward l'emmenait, et surtout, pourquoi. Il se mit alors à réfléchir posément. Il avait retrouvé son corps depuis quelques mois seulement, et avait bien réussi à s'en accommoder, ce n'était donc pas pour fêter son rétablissement. L'anniversaire d'Elysia peut-être ? Non, pourquoi lui bander les yeux pour ça… Il finit par somnoler alors que la voiture continuait de rouler

Il fut réveillé par l'arrêt de la voiture et le bras d'Edward qui l'entraînait au dehors.

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps, qu'Alphonse évalua à un quart d'heure. Il devina qu'ils étaient en forêt, grâce aux craquements de branches sous leurs pieds et aux bruissements de feuilles. Ils étaient trois, Alphonse en était sûr : lui, Edward et quelqu'un devant, qui marmonnait de temps à autres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et il fut forcé de s'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être une souche d'arbre. Il entendit des bribes de voix non loin de lui, puis un silence, et enfin quelques bruits d'emballages et de sacs dans lesquels on fouille Il s'était retenu pendant out le trajet, mais là, une foule de questions lui brûlait atrocement la langue.

« Nii… »

Il fut interrompu par un flash de lumière. Edward venait de lui retirer son bandeau. Il se frotta les yeux en gémissant à cause de la soudaine clarté. Les dits yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit où il était.

En face de lui, l'eau d'une rivière s'écoulait paresseusement sous le soleil qui se reflétait en billes dorées sur la surface transparente. Une petit brise secouait les branches des arbres qui entourait ce qui manifestement était une petite clairière située sur la rive. Edward avait déniché un vrai coin de paradis à quelques heures à peine de Central.

Alphonse détaillait les lieux, les yeux brillants, sous le regard amusé d'Edward, content de son effet.

« Joyeux anniversaire Al ! » dit-il, lui tendant une boîte en carton percée de petits trous

Alphonse le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Anniver…saire ? C'était son anniversaire ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Il secoua brièvement la tête, essayant de remettre les pieds sur Terre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était son anniversaire. A vrai dire, il avait été tellement secoué ce matin là que l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Mais maintenant, il comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Edward.

Un grand sourire niais se dessina sur son visage rosit. Il était touché par les efforts de son frère pour son anniversaire. Quand Edward le voulait, il pouvait être très attentionné. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il se saisit de la boîte. Il sourit encore plus quand il en découvrit le contenu.

Une boule de poils orangés ronflait tranquillement au fond du carton, de petites moustaches blanches, une queue touffue et un petit museau rose. Ce qu'Alphonse convoitait tant.

Il n'osa pas déranger le chaton dans son sommeil et préféra poser la boîte sur le sol à ses pieds avant de sauter littéralement au cou de son frère dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Une litanie de mots de remerciements en tout genre résonna aux creux de l'oreille d'Edward qui se mit à rire doucement. Alphonse ressemblait à présent à un enfant à qui on vient de promettre qu'on avançait la date de la venue du Père Noël.

Edward se détacha tant bien que mal de l'étreinte d'Alphonse, ne voulant pas finir étouffé alors qu'il lui restait encore des tas de choses à faire, et il commença à déballer le déjeuner qu'il avait préparé tôt ce matin là. En effet, il était déjà midi passé, et leurs estomacs criaient famine.

Edward s'était surpassé niveau cuisine : ses sandwiches étaient comestibles ! Et même bons !

Alphonse n'en revenait pas, et n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer à son aîné, qui commença par bouder parce qu'il avait insinué qu'il ne savait pas faire à manger et qui finit par sourire au compliment.

Les sandwiches et la salade furent vite terminés et ils passèrent au dessert : la fameuse tarte aux pommes qui avait réveillé Alphonse.

Edward hésita avant de la découper, pas très sûr de la réussite. Il avait appliqué la recette et les conseils de Winry à la lettre, mais son don naturel pour la cuisine aurait très bien pu gâcher tout ça.

Alphonse, le sourire aux lèvres, décida de la partager lui-même. Après tout, il ne pouvait résister longtemps à une tarte aux pommes, même si celle-ci était l'œuvre d'Edward.

Et surprise, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Très bonne même. Si bien qu'il n'y eut pas de restes.

« Whoah nii-san ! Tu t'es surpassé ! C'était vraiment très bon !

_ Tu trouves ? Merci. »

Les deux frères, repus, s'allongèrent sur l'herbe qui bordait la rivière. Les yeux perdus dans les branchages au-dessus d'eux, ils se reposaient, profitant du calme et de la sérénité dont-ils avaient été privés ces dernières années.

Le chaton se réveilla. Il se révéla très joueur et Alphonse sortit de sa torpeur pour s'amuser avec lui. Edward les regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il voyait enfin son petit frère heureux, souriant. Et il adorait le voir comme ça. Rendre Alphonse heureux, maintenant il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il avait passé quatre années de sa vie dans une armure, et par sa faute, alors à présent, il s'occuperait de lui donner le bonheur auquel il n'avait pas totalement eu le droit.

Le chaton se mit à gambader, Alphonse sur ses talons pour l'empêcher de s'égarer. Il abandonna la course quand il se rendit compte qu'il chassait juste les mouettes et autres oisillons qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de sa ligne de mire.

Le plus jeune des Elric s'assit à côté de son frère avec un soupir. Fatigué, il s'écroula carrément sur le sol, les joues roses. Edward éclata d'un rire clair. Alphonse n'avait pas tenu longtemps la cadence que lui avait imposée le félin.

Alphonse rit à son tour, ravi de partager ce pur moment d'insouciance avec son aîné. Celui-ci s'était à présent assit, un genou contre sa poitrine, et fixait la chevelure d'Alphonse sans la voir vraiment. Une lueur de bonheur brillait dans ses yeux ambrés, balayés par les mèches dorées qu'Alphonse aimait tant.

« Ed… »

La mention de son nom, pourtant rare de la bouche de celui qui l'appelait communément « Nii-san », fit sortir Edward de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son frère. Les deux billes d'un gris soutenu le sondaient.

« Oui ?

_ Dis, pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben… Tu as pris la peine de me faire une surprise, une tarte aux pommes et tu m'as même offert un chat ! Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu ne me caches pas une horrible nouvelle ou je ne sais quoi ?

_ Al.

_ Nan mais c'est vrai c'est pas normal chez toi, même pour mon anniversaire, d'habitude tu ne…

_ Tais-toi.

_ … ? »

Alphonse resta bouche bée. La dureté de l'ordre donné était brisée par le sourire malicieux peint sur le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci se baissa vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte. Alphonse, tout d'abord étonné, laissa ses mains se glisser dans le dos de son frère, serrant son éternel manteau rouge en réponse à cette marque d'affection inhabituelle.

« Je veux juste… que tu sois heureux. » souffla Edward dans son oreille

Alphonse sourit, et blottit son visage rosit dans le cou de son aîné, touché par ces paroles. Edward était décidément quelqu'un de trop altruiste, toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à lui…

Le blondinet essaya de se relever, mais ne put se soustraire à l'étreinte du châtain. Alphonse le serrait, et n'était pas disposé à le relâcher de si tôt.

Edward colla son front à celui de son vis-à-vis, plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Alphonse. Il sentait le cœur de celui-ci tambouriner contre sa poitrine, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du sien…

Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de leurs homonymes, se rencontrant dans un chaste baiser. Alphonse avait les yeux fixés sur les paupières closes d'Edward, ne sachant comment réagir. Il se laissa alors aller au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche et fermant les yeux.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se taquinèrent timidement, et entamèrent une danse passionnée. Les bras d'Alphonse resserrèrent leur étreinte, il aimait cette sensation, cette douceur, _qui avait un goût de tarte aux pommes._


End file.
